Rider
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: To save his mother Sokka makes a deal with a devil. Six years latter Sokka is traveling the world with the avatar, his mother, his sister, a flying bison, a winged lemur and Lion his pet arctic lion. Sokka makes his name as the demonic Ghost Rider hunting the souls of the dammed and rough spirits to send to his master Mephisto.
1. Chapter 1

Rider

Chapter one: the deal

Sokka growled as he was hit with a snowball thrown by his sister. Sokka gathered a large amount of snow to make a massive snowball to throw at his sister, and then the black snow fell. Their father told them to hide as he ran to help repel the invaders. " I'm going to go find mom" Katara tells Sokka as she ran to the family hut and Sokka started to run with the men when he saw a lone fire nation soldier running towards his hut Sokka followed after him.

Unseen by all an old man calmly fallowed the two; the man was dressed oddly in a deep red suit with a long over coat of the same color and matching leather gloves. He walked with a silver cane with a skull with ruby eyes for a handle. This is the transdimensional demon god Mephistopheles. 'I never thought fan fiction would be so rewording.' the old man thought as he walked to the hut that belonged to the chief of the Southern Water Tribe as the little girl ran out of the hut and The boy he was following entered the hut. You see the demon discovered that because he is a multiversal singularity he could cross to dimensions he would normally not have access to, but do to something known as a crossover he could get souls from other dimensions he would not be able to get to normally. Meaning that for example if another fan fiction story is made for ironman and guyver, Mephisto could cross over into any guyver story even cannon and make a deal with someone for their soul. And best of all his powers did not weaken as fast as they normally do in the marvel 616 universe. Because of this Mephisto became a huge fan of . The old demon then froze time as he entered the hut. With a smile the old man stops time.

"Hello there boy" Sokka herd after everything had stopped looking to the doorway he sees a strangely dressed old man. "Who are you and what is going on?" Sokka asks the old man in a whiny voice. "Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mephisto and I came to make a deal with you." Mephisto tells the boy. "My name is Sokka and what kind of deal?" Sokka asked the man suspicion in his voice, but he does remember his manners. "Why a deal to allow your mother to live, all you have to do is sigh at the dotted line" the demon tells the boy as he hands him a scroll. "It does not say anything, dad says never make a deal without sorting out the details of what you are agreeing to. Is there a way for you and I to discuss the details without my mom getting hurt?" Sokka asks Mephisto. "Yes there is." Mephisto tells the boy as he snaps his fingers. The next thing Sokka knows he is sitting in a booth in a small cafe. "What can I get you to drink?" a beautiful woman asks the two as she pulls out a pen and tablet. "I will halve coffee the boy will have a coke." Mephisto tells the woman who writes down the order and walks away as a different waitress knocks a third onto a table with a family of three. The impact causes the cake the woman had just served the girl to be smooched onto the woman's uniform.

"Now let's get to business what I am offering is to save your mom in exchange for your soul and servitude as my first Rider for your world. Thank you Miss." Mephisto tells Sokka as there drinks arrive. "What will that entail and will my mother live a full life?" Mephisto loved people who knew how to make a proper bargain and had honor because they would serve him better. "Yes if you agree to be a full time rider after the war is over and work part time till then I will leave your family alone for three generations, but you will be unable to join them in the afterlife. You will never age passed your prime and will forever hunt for souls of the dammed for until the end of time." Mephisto never wasted the power of a rider on innocent soul since his followers would send him plenty.

"As long as you leave my family alone for that time I will take the curse you offer me. I will bare this burden forever but you have to sigh this?" Sokka stopped for a moment as he looked at the old man. "It is called a contract Sokka." Mephisto tells the boy. "Right, like I was saying you have to sign this contract too so I know you will stick to this agreement." Sokka tells Mephisto. "Ok Sokka but this is a contract that you sigh in blood. Ill sigh first so you know what to do." the old man states as he takes off his right glove and opens the scroll. He pricks his thumb on a spike at the top of the scroll as a second line appears under the first; he then presses his bloody thumb on the bottom line, Sokka doing the same thing on the top line. Then the agreement the two made magically aperies on the contract.

"Since you just made a job agreement you will have the money for whatever you need or want. To celebrate lets have some cake." Mephisto tells the boy as he asks for two pieces of devils fu cake. After the two finish the cake Mephisto snaps his fingers and they appear back in the hut. "Now I will give you the knowledge of your powers as my little Rider." Mephisto tells Sokka as he taps the boy on the forehead and his most powerful rider is born one who can transform at will and remain himself. "Now as a bonus I grant you the chains of the dammed and it will always fit your hands" Mephisto tells Sokka as a black chain appears in the boy's hand. "You now have the means to save your mom." Mephisto tells Sokka. The boy steps in front of the fire blast as he transforms his skin burning away from the inside as his bones produce hellfire leaving behind a flaming skull. As Mephisto disappears and time resumes the demons last words are only herd by Sokka they are. "Your first job will be in a year's time train hard my little Rider."

The commander of the Sothern raiders stared at the demon that just appeared in front of him in fear. The demon just stood there as the fire blasts he sent at the water bender hit it. He turned and ran away 'screw this place' the man thought as he ran away. The man would later lie to his men stating that he killed the last water bender in the South Pole. Sokka would later tell his family what he did to save his mother. Sad that her son took on such a curse to save her yet happy to be alive Kya would weep for her son. Hokoda would start to train Sokka for his new job the next day. That night once his family was in bed Hokoda would cry for his son. Katara did not understand what was happening at the time, but she thought it was cool that her brother could become a flaming skeleton.

A year later South Pole...

Sokka was away from the village practicing His Rider powers under the guise of hunting. Sokka had just finished up his training and was now tracking a large tiger-seal. That when he came across a dead arctic lioness who had just given birth. Arctic lions looked like a mix of Siberian tigers and lions, males did develop think mains. The lion she birthed Sokka knew would not survive if he did not help it, because the cub was not born grey like a normal cub it was born a light black. The cub would not be able to blend in since the black cubs did not lighten well they aged they darkened. Sokka dumps out his water skin and starts milking the dead lioness filling the skin as he picked up the cub and put it in his jacket noting the cat was male and that the lioness was killed by his pray. Sokka would bring the cub and seal back to his village.

Three years later...

Sokka rode Lion; his black arctic lion to the docks were his father was getting ready to leave. "Dad" Sokka yelled to get the man's attention. "Sokka what are you doing here?" Hokoda asks his son. "I was going to ask to come with but I know I'm too young so I thought Lion and I could see you all off in person." Sokka told his father. "Good because you will need to be the man of the village. Lion shore got big didn't he." Hokoda told Sokka as he pet the beasts head earning a purr form him. Arctic lions are normally about the size of a large wolf but Lion was the size of a platypus-bear. The lion grew a red main and his face and legs became a silver-white color well his ears became yellow. The lions yellow eyes showed great intellect. Kya, Gran-Gran and Katara made a saddle for the beast last year allowing the boy to comfortably ride the lion. "Sokka I have a job for you, until it's time for you to leave protect your mother and sister." Hokoda tells Sokka as he gave the boy a hug. "And Lion you keep Sokka safe." Hokoda tells the lion who roars in response. "Sokka I have an early birthday present for you." Hokoda tells Sokka as he removes his boomerang sheath and gives it to Sokka. "Take good care of it Sokka." Hokoda tells the boy before he turns and boards his boat. Sokka and lion then watch as the men leave the village to fight the fire nation.

Two years later...

Sokka and lion were just getting back from hunting dragging a tiger-seal behind them on a sled. As he entered the village Sokka saw a large column of light shoot into the sky from the direction of the fishing grounds. 'Wonder what that is, it's coming from the fishing grounds. The fishing grounds were mom and Katara.' Sokka thought as he observed the light before he transforms into his Rider form as he cuts the line attaching the sled to Lion. Lion also transformed into a skeletal lion with a demonic pair of flaming wings on his back. "Soldiers take the seal and begin cleaning it. I'm going to check out that light, let's go lion." Sokka's says in the deep gravelly voice of his Rider form as orders his 'soldiers'. His soldiers were just the kids of the village. They watched as Sokka flew away trails of fire in his wake. The oldest of the group a boy of seven the spoke up "you heard the caption let's get this seal cleaned and ready for curing boys." with that the Boys drag the seal into the village.

The fishing grounds...

Kya and Katara stared as the mist cleared from the iceberg they just broke open. The two women had recently gotten into an argument after almost getting killed trying to dodging icebergs in their little canoe. Both mother and daughters water bending got out of control as they started yelling at each other about everything from cooking dinner to Sokka's smelly discussing socks when there water bending cosigned a iceberg to break through the ice. Seeing a boy locked in the ice they pull out the clubs they carried to kill the larger fish the caught and started bashing at the ice.  
The mist finally cleared and a young boy stumbled out of the crater that was left of the iceberg Katara catching the boy as he fell. The two women here a familiar roar as the boy opens his eyes. "Are you an angel?" the boy asks Katara as he lays his eyes on her.

To be continued.  
Any one who wants to try their hand at the augment between mother and daughter I will post them as omakes since I really do not want to write it.


	2. the avatar

Rider

Chapter two: the avatar

Note: The diner seen from the last chapter is from apartment 614's story of the same name

Sokka and lion landed silently on the ice pack his mother and sister were on. The two woman were in the standard blue furs of the water tribe and seemed to be ok so Sokka changed back to human form along with Lion, directing the beast to move toward his family when he saw a boy in orange and yellow cloths in his sister's arms. Going into protective big brother mode Sokka transforms right back into his rider form and looks at the boy with one of his powers: the Gaze of Judgment. This power allowed Sokka to see into a person's soul, allowing him to see if they are tainted by sin or pure of heart. It also allowed the boy to see if the person was a bender since it allowed him to see if someone was blessed by a spirit or possessed by a corrupted spirit. Finally it allowed him to track fleeing targets over a long distance. Mephistopheles had explained that this power was originally for hunting rouge demons hiding by possessing a human or to see if a person had any type of power mystic or natural.

Looking onto the boy he instantly knew that the boy was not only a bender he held a very old soul that had been reincarnated too many times to count. 'The boy is the avatar' Sokka realized quickly. Mephisto had revealed to Sokka that a part of his destiny that could not be changed by the deal he made, he did not reveal what he would happen well he traveled with the boy. So Sokka did not feel bad as he approached his family well still in his rider form. "Step away from my sister boy." Sokka tells the avatar. The boy who had just reveled his name to the two woman as Aang. The boy who was the most powerful bender in the world screamed like a girl and fainted with foam coming from his mouth at the site of Sokka. An insane sounding laugh came from Sokka's mouth as he fell off lion, changing back to his human form as he hit the ground. "Sokka why did you do that?" Both Kya and Katara yelled at the boy before smacking him hard on the head. They then shook the boy to attempt trying to wake him up and when that did not work Kya used what always worked when Sokka refused to wake up. She used her waterbending to splash water on the boy's face. When that did not work she checked the boys pulse, Kya sighed in relief when she felt he still had one. That's when they herd the roar. They saw a large white beast with six legs and horns.

...

Aang woke with a start remembering the burning skull he saw in what he thought was a nightmare, that's when he saw the arctic lion in his face.

...

"Ghhhhhaaaaa" Aang's screams were heard outside the hut he was in and throughout the entire village. "Aang's awake" Sokka tells himself as his mother and sister run to Aang's hut. Sokka was currently grooming the large beast that his mother and sister road back to the village. Sokka knew the beast was a sky bison because it flew after lion when he took off to prepare a bed for Aang. The two beasts then proceeded to race to the village Katara guiding the bison to the village. Sokka let his sister win like he always had since he became the 'Ghost Rider'. He got the name after he hunted down a corrupt earth kingdom military doctor who was not only selling information to the fire nation he was also a pedophile who liked to torture his victims for days before he killed them. He was seen by several members of the earth kingdom who thought he was a ghost come to enact vengeance for all the man's victims, he was also riding Lion at the time. In the end he used what Mephisto called the penance stare to give the man a taste of things to come before Sokka sent him to Mephisto hell by stabbing the man with the chain of the dammed. The chain had several powers of its own, one of them was the ability to become rigid like a staff, and the chain had an eight inch spike on one end a hooked ball and handle at the other end. Sokka shook his head to as he got back to grooming the sky bison.

Back in Aang's borrowed hut...

Katara was the first into the hut and found Aang clutching the celling with lion looking at the boy like he was crazy.

A few hours later...

A small fire nation ship was leaving the village with the avatar. Sokka tried to stop them but was blasted by a large fire blast before he could transform sending the boy into the wall Sokka had made which collapsed on top of him. Kya and Katara were working on digging out what they thought would be Sokka's body from the snow when it started melting and a pillar of hellfire erupted from the snow. A flaming skeleton clad in a pair of blue pants and black boots jumped out of the hole. "Took you long enough to wake up boy. I was saving these for your birthday but you need them more now, so happy early birthday grandson. And protect your mother and sister since they are planning to free the avatar and get training in offensive waterbending in the North Pole." Gran-Gran tells the boy scaring the two woman with her sudden appearance. In the old woman's hands were new cloths.

Fire nation ship an hour later...

"What's that in the sky to the west it looks like a winged lion that's on fire?" a confused sailor on watch asks himself in confusion. The man thought he was hallucinating as the thing flew past him he saw something fall off the things back. Whatever it was it was falling fast towards the ship. The thing soon impacted the ship's deck causing a cloud of debris to obscure the sailor's view of the thing. When the cloud clears the man begins to shake in terror at what he sees.

Standing on the deck of the small fire nation ship is a figure straight from the depths of hell. The beast in front of the sailor wore a black leather cloak with the symbol of the water tribe formed by steel rivets on the back of it. Steel spikes on its shoulders in three rows of three. The cloak was covered in steel plates sewn into it from just before the wrist to the elbow with thick leather cuffs covering the things wrists with sections of steel plate covering the things forearms on the back sides. Under that was a deep red shirt. The monster wore blue pants with a belt and black riding boots. Around the fiends chest wrapped from his right shoulder to the left side of its waist was a black chain. Around his hands were in black gloves with steel rivet knuckles. But what marked the thing in front of him as a demon was the fact that it was a flaming skull with glowing red pupils. "You" The demon points at the sailor "innocent". The sailor proceeds to do the smartest thing he could think of. He pissed his pants and passes out foam coming from his mouth.

….

Sokka smiled as he watched the man fall, he would never get tired of that reaction. Sokka was then walked to the door into the ship and starts to hit it with his fists denting the door with each blow.

...

Soldiers of the Royal Navy of the Fire Nation gathered in front of the door waiting to see what would come through. In front of the group were the firebenders there hands alight with flames ready to fry whatever came through the door, behind them were the nonbenders with their weapons at the ready. They all thought it was an Earth Kingdom raid attempting to capture either Iroh or Zuko as a bargaining chip to secure a truce as it had been tried before. When the door gave way and flew into the hallway the firebenders wasted no time and unleashing a fiery hell on whatever was on the other side of the door. When the smoke died down the soldiers were shocked at the vision of hell standing in the doorway its red eyes glaring at them from its flaming skull. They knew what this demon was, it was the Ghost Rider, the spirit who hunts for the corrupted souls of humanity and fallen spirits to send them to hell. The soldiers all thought the rider was here for Iroh and they were not going to let him take him without a fight. "My turn." The rider said as he pulled off his chain and swung it at them hard, the chain broke three the ribs of the all the firebenders shattering there armor as it hit them. The follow up swing broke the weapons of all the nonbender soldiers, his third swing took the rest out of the fight.

…

Sokka would be smiling if he had lips at the moment as he wrapped his chain back around himself as he walked through the ship looking for Aang using The Gaze of Judgment to find him. He arrived at new door and just ripped it off its hinges to see a scared boy around his age attempting to set Aang on fire. Sokka jumps in front of the next fire blast the boy sends at Aang taking the hit without flinching. Sokka observes the boy He sees a soul filled with anger but his soul was still pure. Sokka then grabs the boy and throws him to the other side of the room. "Your bison is waiting for you go I'll take care of the scared one and catch up with you." Aang would not argue with the flaming teen. Zuko knowing his firebending would not harm Ghost Rider grabs the antique swords off the wall and slashes at the Rider. Sokka quickly grabs the Chain of the Dammed and blocks the strike. Sokka then wills the chain to become ridged and twirls it in front bringing it to a stop with the spike pointing at Zuko. "Bring it on… boy." Sokka tells the boy in the raspy voice of his Rider form. Zuko strikes with his left sword first witch Sokka blocks with his chain staff channeling his hellfire through it to melt the blade of the sword. Zuko quickly thrusts the sword in his right hand into Sokka's chest slipping it through the boy's ribs and would have hit his heart if he had one in his rider form. The only damage the sword did was to itself as it melted the blade off at the point where it meet Sokka's shirt. Sokka hits Zuko hard in the head with his staff putting the boy down for the next few hours.

Sokka then walks out of the room spitting out the molten steel that was once a sword blade as he went out the door only to come face to face with a small and angry old man. Sokka gazed at the old man seeing the gray soul the he possessed. This signified that the old man was in the process of gaining redemption. "The boy is fine. Stay on the path you are on old man and I won't have to send you to hell." Sokka says before he thrusts his staff at Iroh setting the man's sleeping robe on fire as it pierces through the hull of the ship before Sokka raises it up cutting through the hull making a large glowing red gash in the hull right up to the deck before Sokka wills the chain to lose its ridged form and wraps it back around his chest. Sokka then punches the old man gently in the face knocking the old man down. "That's hitting me with that fire blast earlier." Sokka tells the old man as he heads to the deck were lion was waiting. Sokka climbs atop lion drawing his chain again channeling his hellfire through it causing the black metal to glow a dull red. Sokka swings the chain at the ice walls of the pass the ship was traveling through as lion takes to the sky knocking large chunks of ice off the walls partly burying the ship in an icy tomb.

….

Loin quickly catches up to the sky bison with Sokka hoping onto it before lion shrinks himself down to the size of a dog and lets go of his demon form allowing him to ride on the sky bison. Lion then lays down curling himself into a ball for a nap. "So tell me Avatar what is your sky bison's name?" Sokka asks the airbender. "His name is Appa." the Aang tells Sokka. "Nice to finally know your name Appa Sokka tells the bison who roars as a reply. "Now were are where will we be going first?" Sokka asks Aang "to the Sothern air temple."

To be continued.

Author's comments:

I was going to give Sokka a wolf at first but that has been used before and I have been watching a lot of Voltron so I wanted to pay homage to my favorite lion robot, the black lion

Tip from the author: always read your story before you post it to check it for errors even if you have a beta.


End file.
